Shizamablock
Shizamablock is a resident of Cyberspace who appears primarily in PC/MS. History Shizamablock emerged fully-formed into Cyberspace, comprised of discarded data (predominately part of a censored gangster rap MP3) while shouting his name. He soon threw a barbeque for the other residents of Cyberspace, butchering and cooking an ostrich and a platypus for the meat which no one could eat. This led to him getting yelled at by Papery Pyramid and Metallic Spheroid, though he did give them an egg that he had found which presumably belonged to one of the creatures. Later, he confronted Papery Pyramid about a black-out Cyberspace was experiencing, only to come face-to-face with the Flesh-Pod and fleeing shortly afterwards. When Flesh-Pod found them, he suggested that they kill it, only to be talked out of it by Plasticine Cube. He was present when the egg hatched into the Ostrypus after all the Flesh-Pod and black-out nonsense had been resolved. When a debate had risen about how to deal with Metallic Spheroid's seemingly impossible computer, Shizamablock suggested they search for pornography on it. His true colors were seen later, when he was relaxing at home in a smoking jacket, enjoying a hot cup of tea and a good book. When the power went out in his house, he donned his public persona, and sought to punish those responsible. When he found it was Tiny Pyramid, he shot at him and chased him out of the house, only to find that he was under siege. After learning of Cube's supposed death, he holed up in his basement to work on a secret project. He emerged during the "It's Reigning Cubes" event as Steel Cube, quickly discarding the whole thing when he discovered others had already thought of it. Shizamablock refused to accompany Mike P to the God-Computer, but this meant he was able to tell Metallic Spheroid where he went and accompany him. This led to him being captured and shocked into submission by Evil Pyramid, though he recovered and escaped in time to see Metallic Spheroid and a newly-returned Plasticine Cube defeat the God-Computer. Choose Your Own Blogventure Shizamablock was present for the battle for the world that came, but remembers none of it. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Shizamablock participated as a champion of Deity Guy, defeating Jimmy Swift in the first round, Player Two in the second round, and Mandrake the Magician in the third. He was finally defeated by Charleston Charge in the fourth round, but was an integral part of defeating the Red Scare and his forces. Time-Mind Sync-Warp Shizamablock was present for the memorial service for Mike P, March Meekrat Madness 2010 Shizamablock is once again participating in this as a champion of Deity Guy, but this year, is on a team with Shizamablam!. They defeated the Loveland Frog in a Monopoly game in the first round, and lost to Doctor Derangemo and Tampon-Bot in the second round by being unable to make a good porno. Abilities Shizamablock is an expert markman, and good at concealing weapons on his body. He is also, seemingly, a skilled metalworker. Friends and Allies Shizamablock is fairly easy-going and gets along with most of the denizens of Cyberspace and beyond. Enemies Except for Tiny Pyramid. He hates that guy. Category:Characters Category:PC/MS characters